A Tout Jamais
by Devil-in-the-box
Summary: L'Angleterre, La France, le Moyen-âge, les Fées, Waterloo, Les deux guerres mondiales, la chute, les doutes, le triomphe. Tout les unis et les désunis, sans arrêt. Ils sont plus forts que tout, pourtant. FRUK


**Disclaimer & Avant-Propos:** Encore une fic FRUK. J'essaie d'alterner un peu mes pairings. Je précise que c'était sencée être une fic sur Alfred au début (allez regardez la date), mais...heu...ben...je plaide coupable, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai autant dérivé !

Mais vous en aurez une quand même, vous inquiétez point.

Hetalia n'est pas à moi.

J'aime toujours autant les reviews !

* * *

**A TOUT JAMAIS****  
****  
**_You are drifting away  
Mind and soul and body day by day _  
The Future Never Dies- Scorpions.

* * *

**I- Conte de Fée**

Every day we started fighting,  
Every night we fell in love.  
No one else could make me sadder,  
But no one else could lift me high above.  
**Fairytale- A. Rybak**

Ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit, à peine entendait-on le doux murmure de l'herbe alors qu'il posait lentement, l'un parès l'autre, avec une précaution démeusurée, ses pieds sur la plaine. Des pailettes décoraient et faisaient briller la moindre de ses mèches de cheveux, il se s'en rendait pas compte, mais cela faisait pouffer les petites fées, voletant au dessus de lui, et battant des ailes de plus en plus fort afin de faire tomber le plus de poudre féerique possible. Elles arrivaient à le convaincre, parfois, de les laisser le saupoudrer de cette mystérieuse substance, prêtextant qu'elle était bénéfique pour le cuir chevelu et qu'elle lui porterait bonheur. Elles ne mentaient pas, à part pour ses propriétés capilairement bénéfiques.

"Vous êtes sûres qu'elle est là ?"

Il avait parlé d'une voix audible, mais faiblement autoritaire, surtout pour les petites fées qui continuaient de pialler, virevoltant entre les branches épaisses et les minuscules fougères.  
Arthur soupira pour la première fois de la journée. Elles lui avaient promis qu'il la verrait, aujourd'hui, mais il n'en aperçevait aucune trace et commençait à ronger ses pauvres ongles. Elle, c'était la fée. Enfin, à présent, il savait très bien que c'en était pas une: les fées n'avaient pas cette lueur si sérieuse dans leurs yeux et elles ne parlaient pas comme ça.  
Mais il s'en fichait bien, de savoir si elle était une fée, un farfadet ou même un troll: c'était elle, la jeune créature blonde qui aimait lui coiffer les cheveux. Et au fond, il avait du mal à l'avouer, mais il l'aimait depuis ce fameux jour de leur rencontre, où elle l'avait consolé.  
Sans attendre les petites créatures ailées qui le suivaient partout en riant, il accéléra et les devança largement jusqu'a pénétrer dans la petite clairière. Il aimait passer ses après midi ici, il pouvait s'y reposer, et l'envie de domir s'emparait de lui de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

"Arthur, tu es là !" chantonna la voix qu'il avait espéré entendre toute la matinée

Il se précipita aussi vite qu'il put jusqu'au tronc d'arbre où elle était assise, les mains sur les genoux, le visage chantant et les yeux étincellants de gaité.

"Je t'ai attendu longtemmmps !" fit-elle en feintant l'indignation "Avec qui étais-tu ? Une amoureuse ?"

Arthur rougit furieusement avant de balbutier quelques excuses inaudibles. Il fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu la deuxième partie de la phrase.  
Rapidement, ils se mirent à leur joyeux travail. Ce dernier consistait à tresser des couronnes de fleurs, et parfois, à étudier. Celle qu'il admirait tant lui apportait de mystérieux ouvrages et parchemins qu'elle se chargeait de lui expliquer avec une délicatesse et une douceur palpables. Elle lui parlait de tout: de son pays, d'elle, de sa langue, de ce qu'elle aimait et de ses activités favorites.  
Un jour, elle lui avait même confiée qu'il ne devait pas l'apeller "elle", en vérité. Arthur avait ouvert de gros yeux stupéfaits et avait objecté que les fées sont féminines, ce à quoi elle avait répondu qu'elle n'en était pas une, et qu'elle n'avait pas de genre, parce qu'elle n'était pas humaine.  
Arthur n'avait rien compris, ou du moins, avait fait exprès de ne pas se remettre en question et avait persisté et signé le pronom personel féminin, question d'habitude, selon ses dires.

"Tu as de jolis yeux, Arthur !" lui lanca-t-elle en pleine leçon de ce qu'elle se plaisait à nommer "Histoire".

Arthur hésita à sourire, alors il adopta son expression favorite: la stupeur d'incompréhension.

"De jolis yeux ?" murmura-t-il en fixant ses doigts, un peu intimidé, "C'est vrai ?"

Il avait toujours été très compléxé par ses sourcils, sans pour autant oser l'avouer. Il n'essayait juste de ne pas y penser, la plupart du temps.

"Oui ! approuva la dite fée de opinant du chef, tu as des yeux superbes !"

Ils continuèrent leur besogne en silence, abandonnant l'Histoire pour le tressage de fleurs, puis elle commença à pouffer doucement, comme les véritables fées avaient l'habitude de le faire en chuchotant diverses choses plus ou moins innocentes.

"Arthur ! Tu es vraiment adorable. Je veux rester avec toi pour toujours !" s'exclama-t-elle avec une aisance étrangère à l'enfant, "On vivra ensemble quand ça sera possible, d'accord ?"

Elle ne semblait même pas lui demander son aval, partant sans doute du principe qu'il était d'accord. Arthur hocha la tête, les joues rosies de bonheur et ne il partit dans ses pensées, tentant de donner un sens aux fantastiques paroles de son amie...ou de son ami, peut importe. Il était tellement perturbé qu'il en oublia de se concentrer sur son tressage de fleurs et le laissa tomber à terre. La petite chose fragile était à prendre avec précaution, et il la ramassa un peu trop brusquemment. Elle se cassa et les pétales tombèrent un à un sur l'herbe sèche de la clairière.

"Angleterre !" le gronda-t-elle en se levant, "Tu devrais faire attention !"

Puis, elle s'arrêta net et placa avec lenteur sa main devant sa bouche. Arthur se demanda un instant ce qu'il venait de se passer puis il repassa ses paroles plusieurs fois dans sa tête et ...

_Angleterre ?_

"Pourquoi tu m'as apellé comme ça ?"

Elle ne lui répondit rien, mais quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Arthur ne pouvait pas en comprendre la valeur, ni la signification, mais son enfance venait de prendre fin à cause de quelques fleurs tombées à terre.

L'inévitable s'était produit, et en laissant échapper ce mot, sa véritable identité, France venait de le tirer de force en dehors de sa fantasmagorique forêt.

_Quand on prend conscience de ce que l'on est, il est trop tard, Arthur._

**II- Sang**

"Une trève, hein ?"

La voix de Francis résonna dans toute la pièce comme un coup de tambour. Il cligna des yeux et tenta de se calmer. Il s'asseya, en prenant soin de ne pas tomber par terre trop tôt et fixa son interlocuteur avec curiosité.

"Oui une trève, tu vois bien qu'ils ne peuvent même plus tenir une arme."

Arthur avait l'air plus fatigué de jamais. Si les nations étaient épargnées par la Peste, cela ne les empêchaient pas de ressentir la douleur de leur Peuple et il avait l'air d'un mort vivant. Avec une horreur grandissante, Francis constata qu'il en était de même pour lui. Il se sentait vide, seul, et triste. Ses alliés étaient dérisoires comparé à la perte d'Arthur, il devait l'admettre, mais jamais il n'oserait lui dire, du moins, pas avant d'être sûr qu'il ressente la même chose.  
Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi affligé et désespéré. Cette guerre lui parassait partie pour durer des siècles, et encore des siècles, mais il ne voulait pas renoncer, par qu'au fond de lui, il savait que s'il gagnait, c'est lui fixerait les clauses de paix.

**III-Aller-Retour**

Battu, humilié et défait, Francis regardait la plaine où il y a quelques jours encore, des hommes s'étaient déchirés avec un acharnement animal pour déterminer qui était, en fin de compte, à même de venir à bout de sa puissance nouvelle.  
Il avait perdu. Son dos le lacérait encore, la cicatrice toute fraiche, qui, comme un coup de crayon, l'avait poignardé causait une douleur lancinante à la colonne vertébrale.  
Cabré et désespéré, il s'était assis et tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

"Angleterre..." dit-il à haute voix.

Ils avaient été tellement à vouloir le mettre à terre. Il l'était maintenant, depuis le temps qu'ils l'attendaient. Même Gilbert n'avait montré aucune once de pitié, mais il n'en était pas réellement étonné, ni même vraiment touché: Prusse était comme ça. Et il le lui rendait bien, en général.  
Angleterre était une nation qui avait presque toujours vécue seule et écartée du reste de l'Europe. Il n'avait tissé de liens avec personne, et faisait preuve d'un manque de sensibilité qui révétait une apparence bien impitoyable, ce surlendemain du 18 juin 1815.

"Tu m'as battu ! Tu m'as battu maintenant !" hurla-t-il en se relevant "En es-tu satistait ? Oui, n'est-ce pas, alors crie ! Fais la fête ! Termine ton travail et piétine moi, espèce de lâche !"

Le silence retomba sur la plaine, tranchant comme une lame, déchirant comme des torrents de larmes. Il retomba à terre comme un chiffon, et avec la force d'une marionette sans vie, il détacha son catogan.

"Tu pensais que j'étais une fée !"

Et il rit, amer, au milieu de ses pleurs.

**IV- Le pacte des faux amants  
**_**  
**Together in all these memories  
I see your smile all the time  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling, you know I'll love you  
'til the end of time _**  
Memories- Within Temptation**

Un, deux enfants. Beaucoup pour des nations qui ne s'aimaient pas. Francis les regardait un peu comme des erreurs. Il ne le faisait pas exprès, cependant, et les aimait de tout son coeur.  
Mais ils étaient des erreurs, jamais ils n'auraient dû naitre, et ce n'est pas lui qui pensait ça, mais les autres. Leurs regards inquisiteurs, indignés ou _terriblement inquiets_, il les supportait à chaque réunion, à chaque soirée et même dans ses rêves.

"Mon Dieu, Angleterre et France se sont alliés ?"

La peur, d'abord. Pourquoi les deux ennemis s'allaient-ils ? Ce ne pouvait que couver une guerre, un complot, quelque chose d'immense.  
Persuadés que les deux grandes Nations formaient une alliance politique et militaire, ils en oubliaient le plus important, toujours. Et dans leur magnifique paranoia, seuls quelques uns arrivaient à envisager la vérité. Parce qu'elle parraissait impossible et cauchemardesque.

_Angleterre...__Depuis que j'ai remarqué_  
_  
"_Seigneur, Angleterre et France ensemble ? C'est pour rire ça ne durera pas !"

Le dédain, la moquerie, ensuite. Angleterre, France ? Ils ne peuvent pas s'entendre, c'est tout simplement irréaliste, allons. Ces deux là sont les pires ennemis de l'Histoire. Ceux là ne croient pas au complot, trop réalistes pour ça, beaucoup trop imbéciles pour ne serais-ce qu'envisager _l'autre_ solution.

_ ...à quel point tes yeux verts m'envahissaient..._

"Révoltant ! Angleterre et France ! Faisons quelque chose !"

L'indignation, le mélange parfait de la paranoia et du dédain. Plus actifs que les maitres ès "Complot" et plus intelligents que les vaniteux, ils prônaient la séparation du tout nouveau couple. Enfin, disaient-ils, _si on peut apeller ça comme ça ! _Cette seule phrase, si courte et tranchante, suffisait à faire trésaillir France.

_Parce que je t'aime._

Officiellement, ils n'étaient même pas amants.  
Pourtant ils avaient deux enfants qui les apellaient _Daddy et Papa_.  
Et Francis savourait encore  
ces moments comme s'il savait  
qu'ils ne dureraient  
qu'un temps dérisoire.  
**  
IV-Ensemble, dans l'adversité.**  
_  
Nothing's stopping  
You and I  
It's do or die tonight_**  
The future never dies- Scorpions**

Pourquoi est-ce que les guerres commençaient ? Pour les humains, pour les Hommes, la réponse restait simple: leur soif de sang, leur fanatisme religieux, leur traités compliqués et leurs insatiables envies de vengence ou de conquêtes.  
Pour eux, pour les Nations ? Certains s'auto-considéraient comme des demis-dieux. Parfois même comme des dieux. Peut-être avaient-ils raison ? Ils étaient tous aussi cruels que les dieux de l'Olympe et surtout, tout aussi incompréhensibles, voire pires. Se perdant sans cesse dans les méandres de leurs sentiments qu'ils passaient leur temps à considérer comme vains, inutiles, trop _humains_. Combien de fois avaient-ils dit: "Tomber amoureux ? Pas notre rôle, allons." Combien de fois leurs alliances avaient-elles été mal considérées, oeuvre papillonante, parce que éphémére et idiote. L'amour, c'est pour les humains.  
Alors pourquoi la guerre les touchait aussi ? N'etait-ce pas _terriblement humain_, ça aussi ? Pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas droit à l'amour, et devraient-ils supporter la guerre ?  
Parce qu'ils associaient les deux.  
Parce qu'ils étaient tous masochistes.

"Ludwig est à terre. Nous avons gagné."

Les mots n'avaient aucune résonnance. Ils avaient gagné. Gagné, gagné. Francis le répétait seul, et il le criait avec les autres. Pourtant, rien ne se passait. Ils sonnaient creux, inintéressants et vides de sens. Et ces impressions le rongeaient de culpabilité, lui qui devrait faire la fête et sourire, sourire comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps.

Il eut raison de ne pas se réjouir trop vite. Rapidement, la guerre reccommenca, Ludwig, assoifé de vengence, se battait sous des couleurs cauchemardesques dans l'espoir inexorable de regagner son honneur arraché de force.  
Par eux.  
Francis n'avait jamais autant souffert que ces années là. Il vit à peine la main tendue qu'Arthur lui avait tendue, sa vue brouillée, ses sens disparus, ses pensées incompréhensibles et son coeur détruit ne lui permettaient pas de ressentir sa chaleur.  
Il se cacha dans le Manoir Kirkland, qui, entre temps, avait bien perdu ses couleurs. Et il se reparlèrent, enfin, comme les faux amants qu'ils avaient été et comme les féeriques enfants qu'il rêvaient de redevenir.  
****

**VI- L'Expression des Sentiments**

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me _**  
Unwell- Matchbox 20**

"On a gagné."

Cette fois les mots avaient un sens, et leur pesée avait fait tellement bien à Francis qu'il en avait pleuré longuement. De joie, ça ne faisait pas mal, c'était agréable. Il avait presque envie de recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu'a qu'il n'ait plus de larmes à retenir jusqu'a la fin des temps. Il savait, cependant, que pensait comme ça le ferait courir à sa perte et il rangea ses pensées mélancoliques dans un coffre, au fond de son esprit, comme le reste.

"On a gagné"

Une ritournelle qui lui tournait dans la tête, une mélodie joyeuse et chantante qu'il se répétait sans cesse. Il refusait tout rendez vous avec Ludwig, Feliciano ou même Kiku, Gilbert ou encore Roderich et Elizaveta. Il refusait de les voir, par rancune, d'abord, rancune qu'ils avaient essayé de mettre de côté à grands coups de phrases héroiquement dépourvues de psychologie, tout comme la personne qui les prononçait: "Ce n'est pas de leur faute.", "Ils n'y sont pour rien, ce sont leurs dirigeants, pas eux.", "La vengence ne s'exerce pas par le sang.". Il n'en savait rien, et il l'aurait pardonné, si il l'avait ne serais-ce que pensé. Mais non, tous leur en voulaient et Arthur et Francis se plaçaient tête de liste, sans doute.  
Sur ce point là, tous deux se rejoignaient une fois de plus. Une fois de plus, ils étaient unis par le même chagrin et déchirés par les mêmes tourments stupides.

"Que sommes nous ?" demanda la voix d'Arthur.

Francis ne savait que lui répondre. Que sommes nous ? La réponse était trop simple.

"Que sommes nous, l'un pour l'autre ?" précisa-t-il d'une voix monocorde et lourde de questions.

Francis savait. Il le savait. Il aurait pu lui faire un très long discours, et lui expliquer à quel point il tenait à lui, et à quel point l'envie de retourner tresser des fleurs dans la clairière lui manquait.  
_Il aurait pu lui dire à quel point il l'avait blessé._

Au lieu de ça, il se leva, s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa de la façon la plus sincére et la plus honnête du monde. Et pour Francis, on s'en rend compte, c'est beaucoup.

**V- Le Futur est immortel  
**  
Sur pieds ? Heureux ? D'aplomb ? En forme et prêt à l'action ?  
Ils l'étaient. Ils devaient l'être.

Aujourd'hui et pour toujours, ils étaient les ennemis, ils étaient les amants, ils étaient les enfants, il était la fée, il était le garçon féerique et ils étaient les meilleurs en tressage de fleurs.

_De France à Angleterre,_

Soyons forts, c'est maintenant ou jamais, tu le sais mieux que moi.  
Je continurai à me moquer de toi.  
Tu continura à te railler de moi.  
Je continurai à t'embrasser  
Tu continura à me repousser.

Nous serons nous mêmes, et plus que jamais, nous serons unis et désunis à la fois.  
Parce que nous l'avons toujours été,

Je t'aime,

Francis.

Il avait aussi griffonné, en lettres majuscules, un peu comme une signature, ou comme un code:

_A TOUT JAMAIS._

**_FIN_****_._**

* * *

Reviews, si ça vous a plu, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! ^^


End file.
